The invention relates to a seat for automotive vehicles, especially for passenger cars, with a seat part and a seatback joined to the seat part via a device comprising means for adjusting the tilt of the seatback as well as a connecting linkage for the seatback to a pivot, about which pivot the seatback can be tilted in the forward direction toward the seat part after releasing a tilt blocking means cooperating with the seat part frame, wherein the seat part, during this tilting motion, is displaced forwardly by way of the connecting linkage.
Such a seat, facilitating in a two-door passenger car the access to the back seat, is known from DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] 2,729,639. One disadvantage in this seat is that it cannot be adjusted with regard to its level. Accordingly, the conventional seat does not make it possible to optimize the seating position of the driver of the vehicle with respect to the operating elements.
Optimization of the seating position can be achieved with the vehicle seat known from DOS 1,405,918. This seat does comprise a seat part which can be level-adjusted by way of parallelogram guide means, but the seat part cannot be displaced toward the front by tilting in order to facilitate access to the back seat.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat of the aforementioned type which is level-adjustable with a minimum of structural parts.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained by providing that the connecting linkage is formed from a seatback fitting and a guide means, and that this guide means serves for adjusting the vertical position of the seat, wherein the seatback fitting can be coupled with this guide means for rotation therewith by way of locking means. According to the disclosed embodiments this locking means is adjustable in its position for vertically adjusting the position of the seat.
Due to the fact that, in the device of the present invention, the seatback fitting is coupled, to form the connecting linkage, with a guide means by way of the locking means, the advantage is obtained of a minimum expenditure in structural parts. Furthermore, by this arrangement, a simple construction of the device is obtained, and the device can also be readily mounted to the seat. By means of the afore-described coupling system, the vertical adjustment of the seat can furthermore remain unaffected by the forward displacement of the seat part, so that the selected seat level still exists after a forward displacement.
In a preferred embodiment, it is possible, according to additional features of the present invention, to fashion the means provided for the tilt adjustment of the seatback as well as for the vertical adjustment of the seat in a single construction, whereby manufacture and assembly are simplified and thus the production costs are reduced. If the aforementioned means are furthermore arranged at the seatback fitting and, according to another feature, connected kinematically, the advantage is obtained that the tilt adjustment and the seat level adjustment can be effected via a single hand lever, in each case independently of each other.
A further advantage in addition to this convenience in operation is that of a simple construction, if the hand lever and the seatback fitting, to afford support against the frame of the seat part, are located on the pivot axis of the guide means pertaining to the seat.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.